Just Stay Next to Me
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Jean harus bersyukur, ketika seseorang masuk kedalam hidupnya. ONESHOOT. My First Jesha ff. mind to RnR.


**Next to Me**

 _ **Diclaimer: Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Plot and Story : Ellena Weasley**_

 _ **Pair : Jean Kirstein and Sasha Blouse**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Sang Surya sudah menggantung rendah di ufuk barat, namun pemuda berambut jabrik cokelat susu setengah botak itu masih sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen yang harus segera ia periksa. Ruangan kerja berdinding batu itu mulai gelap dan hanya diterangi sorot matahari keemasan yang masuk dari jendela berdaun lebar di belakang meja kerja sang pemuda.

Jean menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pangkat sebagai komandan regu garnisun dinding bagian selatan jelas membuatnya semakin sibuk dengan urusan-urusan sepeti ini. Pemuda yang beranjak berusia 27 tahun itu tak mengerti kenapa dia dulu senang saat Erwin menaikan pangkatnya. Rasanya perasaan euphoria saat mendapat pangkat ini sudah hilang bak asap di udara.

Klek! Suara pintunya yang langsung membuka memecah konsentrasinya. _'Hemh, harus berapa kali lagi aku mengingatkan mereka agar mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu…!'_ omelnya dalam hati. Bersiap marah karena gangguan di tengah tugas seperti ini, Jean mengangkat mukanya dari dokumen yang sedang ia periksa.

"Haruskah aku meng—" ucapannya terpotong.

Atensinya menangkap profil gadis semampai berambut mahogany yang dikuncir ponytail berbalut blus sederhana lengkap dengan vestnya yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna coklat gelap setinggi dua jengkal diatas mata kaki. Gadis itu membawa keranjang yang menguarkan aroma lezat di lengannya. Jean lupa dengan amarahnya tadi. Tangan kanan gadis itu membawa bungkusan kotak makan sementara tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang dan kelihatan kesal.

"JEAAAAAAN, kenapa kau sia-siakan omelet yang kubuat siang ini….? Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya. Kau sudah melewatkan masa-masa terenak untuk memakan omelet ini. Ooooh, kasihan sekali omelet-san buatan ku ini."

"A-Aku—" Jean tergagap

"Aku menitipkan bekal ini pada Connie tadi Siang, ia berjanji memberikanya padamu. Dan kupikir aku akan mendapati kotak ini akan kosong saat aku mendapatkannya kembali. " Nada bicara Sasha mulai meninggi. "Dan ternyata dugaanku salah. Kau malah bilang padanya bahwa kau tidak punya waktu makan siang dan membiarkan kotak makan ini tak tersentuh."

Jean hanya menghela napasnya.

"Jean, aku tahu kau benar-benar sibuk. Tapi bisakah kau sedikit lebih peduli ada kondisi tubuhmu." Ujar gadis yang tak pernah takut oleh siapapun, Sasha Braus. "aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa mengunyah apapun sesiangan ini" Lanjutnya dengan meletakkan keranjang makanannya di meja tamu di depan meja kerja Jean.

"Kau tahu aku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang sepekan ini." Jelas Jean sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya pada dokumen tadi ia tekuni.

"Tapi setidaknya isi perut kecil mu itu dengan sepotong roti atau yang lain." Tukas Sasha sambil menyeret kursi kayu sederhana ke depan meja Jean, Berhadapan dengan letnan muda itu. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju jendela besar yang sejak tadi tertutup. Ia buka jendela itu yang langsung mengalirkan angin sejuk ke ruangan itu. Ia kembali pada keranjangnya dan mengambil makanan yang paling ia cintai dari dalamnya, kentang rebus. Ia mengunyah kentang itu dengan wajah bahagia. Kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi ia siapkan.

Hening sesaat, hanya suara decapan mulut Sasha dan goresan pena Jean yang beradu mengisi kekosongan bunyi di ruangan itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar kesibukan lain dari barak-barak prajurit Scout Legion di garnisun ini. Matahari semakin memerah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jean,"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan." Ujar Sasha yang telah menghabiskan kentangnya hingga ludes.

Melihat tunangannya itu masih sibuk bergulat dengan urusannya sendiri, Sasha bangkit dan mulai mengelilingi ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku disamping meja kerja Jean. Tapi hanya dengan melihatnya ia sudah malas, Sasha benci kalau harus dipaksa membaca. Jadi, buku-buku—coret. Ia beranjak ke kolom rak selanjutnya. Netra-nya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto besar yang didalamnya terdapat foto kawan seperjuangannya dulu. Tim Scout legion yang baru saja dilantik, lengkap dengan Erwin Smith yang kebetulan memang berada disana juga Hanji zoe tak ketinggalan pula Levi beserta jajaran timnya.

Senyum Sasha mengembang mengingat kenangan kenangan yang telah ia dapatkan semasa masih menjadi kadet pasukan itu. Kenangan berharga yang lebih memantapkan hatinya membela umat manusia dan melawan titan.

"Hem, kau terlihat lebih tampan di foto ini, Jean. Hihihi." Ujar Sasha kurang ajar.

"Kupikir kau juga terlihat lebih gendut dari pada yang ada di foto itu." Sahut Jean tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak gendut kok." Kata Sasha Sewot.

"Benarkah? Kulihat kau pernah mencoba seragam lama mu, dan aku melihat kau berjuang keras agar seragam itu cukup buatmu. Tapi.. hemph."kata Jean sambil menahan tawa. Akhirnya ia alihkan pandangannya sebentar.

Merasa kalah, Sasha hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Makanya, berhentilah serakus itu pada kentang. Itu akan semakin memperparah kelebihan berat badanmu." Ujar Jean sambil terkekeh.

"Memangnya apa salahnya jika aku makan kentang sesukaku?" sahut Sasha.

"Kau tak seaktif dulu. Tak banyak aktifitas pembakar lemak yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." Kata Jean kembali ke tugasnya.

"Kaupikir gara-gara siapa aku begini?" Tanya Sasha Sakartis.

Jean menatap Sasha lagi. Ya, kalau bukan karena ide gila Jean untuk pura-pura memperkenalkan Sasha sebagai kekasihnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Sasha pasti akan masih mengenakan seragam berlambang sayap kebebasan seperti yang dipakai Jean.

"Yah, Setidaknya kau juga bahagia kan pada akhirnya." Ujar Jean.

Sasha mendengus. Jean terkekeh, tak ada gadis yang berani mendengus padanya, bahkan Mikasa sekalipun. Kemudian ia lanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sasha kembali menginspeksi rak ruangan itu. Ia menemukan 2 buah 3DMG milik Jean yang dijejer rapi lengkap dengan beltnya. Tangan Sasha gatal ingin mengambilnya. Ia raih salah satu peralatan itu dengan tangannya, rasa rindu menari di udara dengan alat itu menguar dari hatinya. Ia langsung memasang belt set bagian atasnya. Jean yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen persiapan investigasinya belum sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasha. Begitu Sasha siap mengenakan belt bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berarti roknya ikut tersingkap, Jean yang terganggu dengan bunyi sabuk yang dikencangkan langsung histeris.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" wajah Jean seperti sedang terbakar. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah, aku pinjam manuver gear mu sebentar, yah. Aku sudah kangen memakainya melayang di udara." Sahut Sasha enteng.

"Hei idiot! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" ujas Jean amat gusar. Jean terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya sudah merona hebat.

"Apa—"perkataan Sasha terputus. Jean menunjuk ke arah tubuh bagian bawah Sasha yang terbuka, masih mengalihkan tatapannya. Paha jenjang putih, tanpa caca—

"KYAAAAAAA! DASAR KUDA MESUUUUUUUUM SIALAAAAAAAN!" jerit Sasha yang dapat meruntuhkan tembok kantor itu. Buru-buru ia lepas belt bagian bawahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bisa menikah kalau seperti ini? Apa kata orang jika sudah ada yang melihat bagian tubuhku terlebih dahulu dibanding suamiku di masa depan?" kata Sasha histeris. Saking paniknya, saat membuka belt bagian dada, gespernya macet total. Maka gumaman itu berganti racauan.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? baga—"

"Sini, biar kubantu." Jean mengenyahkan tangan Sasha yang gemetar dan membantu Sasha melepaskan beltnya. Sasha hanya bisa menunduk, seberapa pun ia coba mendewasakan diri di depan orang ini, ia akan selalu jadi gadis kecil idiot di mata Jean.

"Nah, sudah." Jean beranjak merapikan gulungan beltnya. Namun, tangan ramping namun kuat telah menahan lengan kokohnya agar tetap diam.

"Kenapa aku selalu terlihat bodoh di matamu?" kabut masih menyelimuti mata cokelat terang Sasha.

Jean yang sempat terpaku dengan kalimat serius Sasha itupun memberikan senyum lembutnya, senyum yang jarang ia berikan, bahkan untuk orang-orang terkasihnya. Ia lepas genggaman Sasha pada lengannya. Jean meletakan dulu belt yang masih dibawanya ke rak. Ia kemudian ganti menggenggam tangan Sasha yang kecil dibanding tangannya.

"Kau yang seperti ini pun sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Ujar Jean lembut. "Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku beralih dari Mikasa ke padamu?"

Sasha mendongak. Ia tatap pemuda yang sudah dengan lancang menunjuknya sebagai tunangannya itu.

KRUYUUKKK….!

Namun apa yang membuat Jean beralih dari Mikasa ke Sasha tak pernah diketahui. Karena suara perut Jean merusak atmosfer romantis itu. Wajah Jean terlihat malu. ' _dasar perut sialan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasha tertawa renyah. "Kau mau makan sebentar Jean-boy?" ujar Sasha sambil meraih pipi tirus Jean. Jean menepis cubitan itu dan kembali duduk di kursi meja kerjanya.

Sasha mengambil kotak makan yang ia tinggalkan di meja tamu ruangan itu. Ia lalu menyodorkan kotakmakanan itu ke depan jean yang tadinya bersiap kembali focus pada pekerjaannya. "Sudahlah, makan saja bekal mu sekarang. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut kecil mu itu."

"Haish. Baiklah." Jean menyerah dan mulai memakan omelet buatan sasha.

Sasha pun kembali mengambil kentang dari keranjangnya dan kembali duduk di depan Jean sambil menggigit kentangnya.

Jean makan sesuap dan langsung tertegun sejenak.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Aku khusus bertanya kepada ibu bagaimana cara membuatnya." Ujar Sasha.

"Hemh, rasa semua omelet itu sama." Tukas Jean sambil kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai, Jean menyingkirkan kotak bekal kosong itu dan kembali bergulat pada dokumennya. Sasha yang sudah menghabiskan porsi keempat kentangnya juga memutuskan berhenti sejenak dan memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja beralaskan kedua lengannya yang saling menyilang.

"Jean."

"Hem?"

"Aku membawa makan malammu. Kau kan tidak pulang seminggu ini. Ibu khawatir. Jadi isi keranjang itu, harus kau habiskan."

"Ya."

"Jean."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini padahal ekspedisi selanjutnya masih lama?" Tanya Sasha.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini?" Jean balik bertanya, nada sarkatisnya tak menutupi rasa kesal dan isengnya.

Sasha terbelalak. Wajahnya bersemu. Jean harus menyelesaikan perkerjaannya seminggu lebih awal karena ia harus ambil cuti untuk acara pernikahan mereka yang semakin dekat.

Setelah tenang sejenak. Sasha kembali membuka suara."Jean."

"Hn?"

"Rambutmu mirip dengan gandum, ya?" tukas Sasha sambil merih rambut Jean dengan tangan kiri nya sambil tetap tiduran diatas tangan kanannya. "Aku jadi ingat roti buatan dapur barak pelatihan. Rotinya lembut, mentega di dalamnya serasa meleleh dalam mulutku. Haaaa. Kangen Rasanya."

"Diamlah sebentar lagi. Pekerjaan ku sebentar lagi selesai. Lagi pula kau bisa membuat roti itu sendiri kan di rumah. Kau bahkan bisa membuat yang jauh lebih enak dari pada buatan tempat sialan itu."

Senyum Sasha mengembang, tangannya masih meraih rambut Jean lembut seperti meraih setangkai gandum yang rapuh. "Tapi meskipun rasanya tidak seberapa enak, rasa itu mengingatkanku pada masa dimana kau masih menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa dibanding Mikasa. Andai saja aku masih memakai seragam ini," tangannya beralih menggapai lengan jas Jean. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi bawahanmu dan masih menatapmu diam-diam. Ah, juga masih suka mencari makanan selingan di dapur barak."

"Maksudmu mencuri? Kau tidak sekedar mencari, tahu."Sahut Jean. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tadi, tenang saja menjadi suamimu lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya menjadi atasanmu. Atasan tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu semauku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah mencuri start dengan melihat bagian tubuh mu. Toh, pada akhirnya aku berhak atas semua yang ada padamu." Jean mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seringaian.

"Huh, dasar kuda mesum sialan!" ujar Sasha sambil memukul kepala Jean, bukan pukulan yang pelan namun itu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Jean Terkekeh, "Kau tak perlu pergi kemanapun. Kau hanya perlu berada disini, disampingku." Ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sasha yang tadinya terjulur dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur.

"Tapi kan aku ada di depanmu sekarang. Bukan disamping mu?" Ujar Sasha Polos.

"Haish, Kau memang payah dalam dunia sastra."

Sasha tertawa ringan. Lalu kembali terdiam. Tangan yang digenggam Jean terasa hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar ke hatinya dan menimbulkan rasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman familier yang sampai saat ini adalah hal yang membuatnya bertahan di sisi pemuda muka kuda yang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya ini. Pemuda yang memiliki harga diri selangit yang tak pernah mau kalah dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda yang selalu berhasil menjadi pemimpin di depan siapa pun. Pemuda yang pernah menariknya ke rumah orang tuanya secara paksa hanya karena sandiwara yang menumbuhkan perasaan nyata di antara mereka.

Jean tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya diatas kertas laporan itu. Tangan kanannya sebetulnya benar-benar letih karena seharian penuh berurusan dengan berkas-berkas itu. Kejenuhan terobati, lelah pun ikut melebur di udara. Tingkah ajaib gadis di depannya itu telah menghapus semuanya dan berganti dengan perasaaan ringan di kalbunya yang membuat sisa berkas yang tersisa sedikit itu bagaikan semudah menjentikan jari. Kelakuan nyentrik Sasha selalu berhasil menghilangkan segala warna monoton dalam hidup Jean yang serasa hanya bertemakan warna abu-abu membosankan. Gadis itu bisa saja meninggalkannya setelah pertemuan mereka dengan orang tuanya. Namun gadis itu masih disitu, masih mengiringi Jean bahkan meskipun dengan ocehan dan teriakan berisiknya, yang bagi Jean adalah musik dalam hidupnya. Jean bisa tertawa, menangis, malu, bahagia, bahkan merasakan belas kasihan pada orang lain ketika bersama Sasha. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan saat ia masih terpaku pada sosok Mikasa. Pengejaran yang tak pernah berhenti, perasaan cemburu menyesakkan dada, rasa frustasi ketika perasaannya dianggap tidak ada. Semua itu seakan ditiup pergi saat ia mulai membuka matanya pada orang yang sangat berbeda dengan sosok kuat Mikasa, Sasha Blouse.

"Nah, sele—" kalimat Jean terputus begitu melihat orang yang sejak tadi meracau meramaikan ruangan kerjanya yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya. _'hah, dia rupanya juga kelelahan juga, kan? Hemh, dasar gadis paling gengsian di dunia'_ ia lalu melepas jas Seragamnya dan menyelimuti Sasha dengan jas itu. Sasha bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya begitu merasakan tubuhnya berbalut Jas milik Jean yang memenuhi indera penciumannya yang super peka dengan aroma tubuh Jean.

Jean masih mengawasinya hingga dengkuran halus Sasha terdengar kembali. Ia bangkit dan mulai menyalakan lentera yang ada di ruangan yang mulai gelap itu. Ia keluar membawa setumpuk besar dokumen yang akan ia serahkan kepada bawahannya. Ia menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

"Selamat tidur, gadis kentang." Ucapnya pelan sebelum menutup pintu sambil memberikan senyum lembutnya.

 **Owari (but not excactly end)**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HOLLLAAAAAAA, MINNA-SAN!#dilemparTomatTimunTelur**

 **Iya, maap2… udah lama nggak update…. #sambilNgambilinBahan2ygDilempar (lumayan buat masak buat buka) soalnya beberapa bulan ini semangat Author lg Anjlok pasca kepergian 2 orang yg author sayang (Minna-san : lu lanjut curhat kita timpuk lagi nih!)**

 **Hehe, FF Jesha pertama saya nih… :D setelah baca beberapa, rasanya kok kyk terilhami gitu… satu-satunya hal yang bikin saya bingung adalah nama keluarga kedua tokoh utama kita ini. Masalahnya refrensi yang saya dapat dengan apa yang saya liat di Anime nya itu beda T^T Lha kan pusing sayanya…**

 **FF ini bkal saya bikin Prekuel nya… PREKUEL NYA… PREKUEL NYA….! (Sasha : sekali lagi lu ngomong, gua sumpal kentang nih!) yah, setelah saya pikir2, bagus juga kalo bikin scene pas Jean narik Sasha ke emak bapak nya jean… pas saya bayangin… ya lumayan juga sih..**

 **Oke sekian dulu bacotan saya, Reviewnya dimohon dengan sangat, bahkan flame pun saya terima. Para silent reader silahkan curhat ato gimana gitu biar lega…. Tinggalin jejak di kolom Review lebih menyenangkan kok… nggak buang2 energi juga, bisa diitung amal juga kok.. mumpung masih bulan puasa nih… :D**

 **Then, Jaa~ ne…**

 _ **E. Weasley**_

* * *

 **\OMAKE/**

Sasha terbangun dalam keheningan. Malam telah turun. Tangan kanannya yang tadi digenggam, hilang hangatnya. Diganti dengan kehangatan di punggungnya. Ia mencari kepala jabrik berwarna cokelat susu itu. Namun tak Ia temukan diruangan itu. Ia merah jas berlambang sayap kebebasan itu dari punggungnya. ia lipat dan ia taruh di pangkuannya. Sasha kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Cklek!

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar jean yang sudah lengkap memakai 3DMG.

"Hem, mau makan malam sekarang?" Tawar Sasha

"Oke, mau makan di bawah atap bintang?" jean menawarkan kembali.

"AYO! Kita keatas kastil ini ya? Tapi jangan lewat tangga. Ya? Ya?" Sahut Sasha antusias lalu bangkit dan mengambil keranjangnya lalu menyerahkan jas Pinjamannya ke sang pemilik.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Berisik tahu!" kata Jean sambil mengenakan jasnya kembali. Ia memang sengaja memakai maneuver gearnya agar dapat membawa Sasha bergelantungan di udara.

"Aye Aye Captain!" sahut Sasha.

"Aku letnan, bukan kapten." Ujar Jean sambil membuka pintu. Sasha tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

Mereka keluar ruangan. Lorong kastil itu terlihat sepi. Mereka berjalan lurus kedepan, tanpa tahu masa depan yang akan merekka rintis bersama nantinya. Bergandeng tangan sambil saling melempar candaan, mungkin begitukah mereka akan melewati hari mereka bersama nantinya, seperti saat ini.

 **END**

 **(BENERAN END)**


End file.
